Meddling Kids: Stardom for Shelly
by Ellis97
Summary: The Neptune's are still stuck in Australia and are trying to find a way home. Mystery Inc decides to use the prize money from the contest to help them get home, but Shelly may have plans of her own. Also, Dr. Quest and Race have a close encounter with Dr. Zin's minions while trying to locate their missing car and teleporter.
1. How to Swallow Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

 **Time to conclude the missing kids arc in the season. That way, we can finally go back to regular mysteries and meet the new side characters, cause I have some really good ones in mind for you.**

* * *

Continuing from where we left off, Mystery Inc and the Neptunes had just gotten kicked out of the beach and were heading back to the hotel.

"I can't believe we got kicked off the beach!" Daphne growled. "I've never gotten kicked off a beach in my life!"

"Yeah, and just when we were about to really savor those delicious burgers." Shaggy added.

"She's such a party-crasher." Scooby agreed.

"But we have to give Shelly and her friends the prize money if we want them to get home." Velma reminded them. "It only seems decent if we help them."

"Velma's got a point," Fred added. "We are nice people."

"Fine!" Daphne groaned.

There was some silence afterwards as they returned to the hotel.

At that same time, the Neptunes were heading back to the car.

"Well so much for relaxing..." Jabberjaw rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we didn't even get to do a bonfire." Clamhead added.

"Yeah, and it's like, all Shelly's fault!" Daniel glared at Shelly.

"But Danny, you can't blame everything on Shelly." Bubbles said. "It's not entirely her fault we got banned from the beach."

"I don't know about that." Daniel said in annoyance. "But what I do know, though, is that if your cousin can control her temper like Daphne does, than we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"And I would've been able to spend more time and connect with my cousin as well." Clam added.

"I guess so..." Bubbles sighed.

"Frankly, I have to agree with the others, Shelly..." Biff turned to his girlfriend. "If you hadn't been so selfish and spoiled, we probably could have probably gotten a ride home!"

"And I thought you loved me." Shelly pouted.

"Unless you clean up your act, I'm certainly not ruling out demanding that you take anger-management classes." Biff huffed.

"And I certainly wondered why we've let her back into the band..." Jabberjaw thought to himself.

The kids went back into the car to think something over.

"Well, I guess it's time to think of another way to get back home." said Biff. "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

"I do! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Bubbles raised her hand.

"I believe Biff said the he wants 'bright' ideas, Bubbles." Shelly deadpanned.

The others tried to think of something.

"Maybe we could try apologizing to Mystery Inc and convince them to help us?" suggested Bubbles.

"That's ridiculous, Bubbles." Shelly scoffed. "But maybe we can apologize to Mystery Inc and convince them to help us. Of course, I will not be apologizing because I don't do that sort of thing."

"And you've got a better idea, Shell?" Biff raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I literally just said it." Sheryl retorted. "Now come on, let's put my idea into action."

"You mean Bubbles' idea." Biff said as he folded his arms. "And don't 'whatever' us before you thinking of saying that."

"Let's just go." Shelly sighed.

The kids got out of the car and headed for the hotel.

* * *

Back in the hotel, the gang has arrived at their respective rooms and are relaxing.

Daphne turned to the Brainiac Trio. "So, how was the safari?"

"Oh you know, just some tourist junk." Velma said as she read a book.

"Kinda boring." Madelyn nodded.

"Nothing happened." Marcie deadpanned.

"Really? Nothing?" asked Daphne.

"Nope." Velma turned another page.

"Okay." Daphne said. "If you guys say so."

"I'm just a little concerned about those Crystal Cove kids," said Madelyn. "I really wish we could help them get home."

"But we can't all fly back home." said Daphne. "Even my folks can't afford that."

"Well, we've gotta think of something." Marcie said.

Everybody sat down and tried to think of something.

"How about we give them the prize money when we win the contest tomorrow night?" suggested Madelyn.

"No way, Madelyn, that's ridiculous." said Daphne. "But what if we try giving them the prize money after we win the contest tomorrow night?"

"Great idea, Daphne." said Fred.

"Yeah, pretty great." Scooby nodded.

"Like, that's pretty clever." Shaggy added.

"Anyways, we better get some rest." Marcie suggested. "We all had a long day."

"Night everyone." Freddy said before turning off the light.

The kids all went to sleep, ready for the big contest tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's will have to swallow their pride and ask Mystery Inc for a hand in getting back home. The question is, will Shelly be able to handle having to stay with Daphne and vice versa? Stay tuned for more and find out!**


	2. The Morning Report

Back in their room, Shaggy and Scooby were watching the news on television.

"Welcome to HB News with your hosts, Reginald Livingston Segal and Bob!" said the announcer. "Brought to you by, Boingo Snacks! The snack food that gives you a real bounce in every bite!"

"Hmm...I might just buy that." said Shaggy.

"Reah, as long ras rey're not rike those rumping beans rye ate during re witch and zombie case." Scooby said.

The news then changed to images of the anchors.

* * *

"Hello folks, and welcome to HB News!" said the first anchorman. "I'm your host, Reginald Livingston Segal here with my good friend, Bob!"

"Hey everybody!" said Bob.

"In today's story, we will be taking a look at some interviews with the racers for the upcoming tiebreaker in Honolulu, Hawaii..." said Reginald. "And, we will also have an update on the country of Pastavazoolastan and Dr. Quest's missing invention."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Same here, brother." Scooby added.

"To begin: The tiebreaker in Honolulu." Bob announced.

Marcus cleared his throat. "Thank you, Bob. In today's news, the three competitors who tied in the previous race are currently doing some practice runs on the track, and it looks like that Dastardly character is more than determined to take home the gold."

"And that I.Q Ickly sure as heck makes those kids in his kindergarten class all green-eyed." added Bob. "He sure as heck has been preparing for using that trophy for show-and-tell! Let's see a Samurai Jack action figure with Kung-fu grip top that!"

"You think re and Relma right be rousins?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Like, the resemblance is uncanny, Scoob." Shaggy added.

Scooby and Shaggy shared a shrug with each other at the remark.

"In other news, the royal Zamin family of Pastavazoolastan seem to be making progress on rebuilding their obscure country, but it would seem they are keeping something a little secretive." Reginald adjusted his reading glasses. "We sent our nosy roving on-the-spot reporter, Heather Jasper Howls to investigate..."

The screen then changed to an image of Heather Jasper Howls in Pastavazoolastan, right outside of the Zamin palace.

"So Heather, what have you gathered in your investigation?" Bob asked.

"Not much." Heather replied. "It would seem that King Abdul and his queen have something very secretive going on. When I tried to ask him about this, he replied that it was part of them trying to rebuild the country, but somehow, there was a double meaning behind that."

"What an interesting turn of developments, Heather." said Bob. "Kind of lazy, but still interesting."

"Indeed, Bob." Heather nodded.

"I assume you are going to look further into this?" asked Bob.

"Why yes, Bob." said Heather. "Once she's started, a reporter never gives up until she's exposed the truth."

"Thank you for that inspiring message, Heather." said Reginald. "In a related story, Dr. Benton Quest and his assistant, Race Bannon are currently tracking their missing inventions, which still remain top secret."

"Top secret?" Shaggy asked as he and Scooby shared a look. "What kinda invention?"

"Raybe it's a shrink ray or a time machine?" suggested Scooby.

"Or maybe even a food replicator." Scooby added.

"Like even better, Scoob." Shaggy gave a thumbs up.

"You're probably wondering what these top secret inventions are, well we can't tell you, IT'S A TOP SECRET!" Bob laughed heartily.

The duo shrugged as the news anchors moved onto the next story.

"Anyways, moving on." Reginald said. "The search for the missing Crystal Cove teens continues."

"We take you now to the parents of Mr. Daniel Anoi and Biff Wilson for their thoughts on this tragic event!" Bob added.

* * *

The video then changed to Biff and Daniel's folks being interviewed by Heather.

"So Mr. Wilson, shed us some light on your predicament!" she said as she held up the microphone to Biff's dad.

Shaggy and Scooby shared a look with each other.

Mr. Wilson sighed. "Oh Biff...I said some things to him...we gotta find him."

"Don't worry, sweetie..." Mrs. Wilson put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "He'll turn up...I hope..."

"And Mrs. Anoi, what about you?" Heather asked as she handed the mike to Daniel's mother.

"I just hope that Daniel is alright and that...I just want my son back." Mrs. Anoi sighed.

"There you have it folks!" Heather said to the camera. "Three devastated parents with seemingly lost hope. This is Heather Jasper Howls reporting live from Crystal Cove."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Gee Scoob, like I knew the Neptunes' parents would be worried, but not this much."

"Reah, rit's awful." Scooby added.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were also watching the newscast in their room.

"Gee, I feel really bad for the Neptunes." said Marcie. "It must be hard getting separated from your family."

"I know what you mean, Marcie." said Madelyn. "If Velma and I were ever lost or separated from each other, my heart would break into a million bajillion pieces."

"And if I ever got separated from my sisters, I don't think I'd survive without the comforts and luxuries of home." Daphne added.

"So, we should help the Neptunes get home." Marcie told them.

"Yeah, I'm sure we should." Velma nodded.

"Then tomorrow, we'll let them know we are going to give them the money." said Marcie.

"Well we'd better get some sleep." Velma said as she turned off the television. "Night guys."

"Night." said the girls.

* * *

The very next morning, the Neptunes woke up after spending a whole night sleeping in their car in the parking lot.

Biff yawned, "Morning everyone."

"Morning Biff." everybody except a sleeping Shelly groaned.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Biff asked as everyone else, except for Shelly, stirred.

"If sleeping in a small hovercraft with a 15 foot tall shark in a parking lot is well, then yes." Daniel deadpanned.

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Danny." Bubbles giggled. "Cuddling up for warmth was really fun to me."

"Felt kinda crammed in here." Clam said.

"Boy, I'd better get out and do my morning stretches." Jabber said as he jumped out of the car.

"No kidding." Clam nodded as he joined his friend.

As the others followed suit, Biff turned to the sleeping Shelly.

"Shelly..." he softly whispered into her ear. "Come on. Wake up honey..."

He bent down and started softly kissing her face.

Shelly stirred but didn't respond.

"Shelly wake up..." he whispered. "Shelly...time to get up sweetie...wake up honeycomb..."

Shelly stirred for a few more minutes before yawning and finally opened her eyes.

Biff smiled and kissed Shelly's temple. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning sweetie." Shelly smiled before yawning again and got up. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they decided to step out for a minute to stretch." Biff said. "After all, it was crammed in here."

"You don't say..." Shelly deadpanned.

"Anyway, today's the day we're gonna convince Mystery Inc to help us get back home, so I want everyone to behave, especially you, Shelly." said Biff.

"Of course I'll behave, you make it sound like it's the most important thing in the world." Shelly scoffed.

"It is the most important thing in the world, Shelly!" Biff said, growing impatient. "We've been lost for nearly two weeks and we are all over the news! I really want to get back to my family! Don't you want to see your mother again?"

"Well...I..." Shelly began to speak, only to be interrupted by a beeping noise coming from the dashboard.

"Huh? What's that?" Biff looked around for the source of the noise.

"It's coming from the dashboard." Shelly pointed to the source.

The two moved to take a good look at the dashboard, where they found a light flashing.

"What's going on, Biff?" Shelly asked.

"I don't know." Biff shrugged. "I'm certain neither of us touched anything."

"And the others are all outside stretching." Shelly added as she looked around. "What's causing this flashing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Dr. Quest and his team were in the process of trying to locate the missing car.

"Anything coming up, Dr. Quest?" Race asked his boss.

"According to this map, the car is somewhere on this piece of land between the Indian and Pacific Oceans." Dr. Quest said as he looked at the map screen.

"Based on the coordinates, eh?" Race asked.

"Yes." Dr. Quest nodded as he zoomed in on the map screen. "The car is located precisely in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia."

"Egads! That's gonna take about eleven hours on my watch." said Race.

"Then we haven't got much time to lose!" Dr. Quest exclaimed. "Dr. Zin or some random stranger could have it for all we know!"

"Which means we better move it now if we want to get to the car before Dr. Zin does." Race suggested.

"Good idea, old chum." Dr. Quest nodded.

The duo both flew the copter to where the system was guiding them, not knowing that they were being secretly watched.

* * *

Somewhere a distance away, a sinister-looking figure was busy stroking a cat as he sat in his seat, watching Dr. Quest and Race flying the copter.

"Oh Dr. Quest, you don't even know how trouble you are really in..." he evilly grinned.

The figure then placed his cat on the ground, shooed it away, and reached over to his desk to press a button.

A minute later, a trio of his henchmen arrived.

"You called, boss?" The lead henchmen asked.

The figure nodded before motioning them to enter the room and gestured to the screen as his henchmen each took a seat.

"As you can see, men." The figure said as he gestured to the screen. "Dr. Quest and his lackey are in the process of finding their experimental car, an experimental car that possesses advanced technology, including teleportation, and is something I must get my hands onto."

"And you'll like us to get to the car before he does, huh?" The lead henchman asked.

"Exactly." The figure nodded before pointing to the map screen and added, "See this map over there?"

The trio leaned forward and upon seeing the map screen, all nodded.

"The car is at where the red dot is flashing, right?" The second henchman asked.

"Correct." The figure nodded. "And this yellow dot indicates the position of which Dr. Quest and his lackey are at."

"They looked further away from the car compared to us, boss." The third henchman observed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have all day to get down to work if we're going to sit by and do nothing." The figure said. "They've got eleven hours before they can reach the car, so I want you three to get to the car right away before Dr. Quest does."

"Yes, boss." The three henchmen all nodded as they all stood up.

The henchmen then put on their jetpacks and headed out of the lair to fulfill their quest (no pun intended).

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like somebody is after Dr. Quest and his compadre, but who could it be? Do you know? Stay tuned and find out more!**


	3. Attack of the Zinners

Back at the hotel, Mystery Inc met downstairs in the lobby to discuss their plans for today.

"Okay gang, we have decided that we're going to give the Neptunes the money after the contest tonight." said Fred.

"Provided we'll win that is." Scooby pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys don't stand a chance against a dreamy rock band like the Hex Girls." Velma remarked.

"Especially when they're the best band the world has to seen." Madelyn added.

Feb 27"Gee, thanks for the advice, Madelyn." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"But she's got a point, though." said Fred. "We need to come up with something that'll win us that prize money. A song that really shows who we are..."

"A song that describes how unique we are, like the various meats of a hoagie." Shaggy added.

"Something...original!" Daphne pondered.

"Hmmm..." Everyone else thought.

* * *

At that same time, Dr. Quest and Race are still flying their copter through the air.

"Well Race, we should be coming up on Australia in several hours," said Dr. Quest.

"Good, because my behind is falling asleep." Race remarked.

Just then, there was a red, beeping light on the screen.

"What's going on?" Race asked. "What's with the beeping light?"

"Race my boy, it would seem that we've got someone on our tail." said the doc.

"Willing to bet that it's Dr. Zin's henchmen following us?" Race asked.

"It's a good bet." Dr. Quest nodded. "We'd better put evasive measures in place."

Outside, the three henchmen were locking in on their targets.

"Target in range my sisters..." said the first henchwoman.

"At my signal, we go in." The second henchwoman nodded.

The women took out their bazookas and concentrated on the Quest Copter.

"Alright, we've got them on target!" the second henchwoman locked and loaded her gun. "Ready...set...FIRE!"

The trio then fired their deadly weapons.

The weapons' lasers then hit the copter, which caused it to spin in loop-de-loops in mid-sky.

"Houston, we've got a problem!" Dr. Quest exclaimed as multiple alarms went off.

"The name is Race, Doc." Race deadpanned.

Race turned around and saw the three henchwomen flying after them.

"...but something tells me I know what our problem is!" he added.

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked.

Race pointed to the back of the copter, and Dr. Quest saw the women shooting at them.

"Yikes! Looks like Dr. Zin is up to his old tricks again." he said. "Looks like Australia is gonna have to wait a bit longer!"

"And time isn't what we have with those women on our trail." Race said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Neptunes were walking to the hotel to find Mystery Inc.

"Now remember gang, we're going to find Mystery Inc and apologize so that we can help..." said Biff. "...so I want you guys to behave. Especially you, Shell."

"Whatever." Shelly rolled her eyes.

The group soon entered the hotel and found the reception desk.

Biff approached the desk. "Excuse me sir, but we are looking for Mystery Incorporated. Do you tell us what room they're in?"

The clerk looked up from the computer at the question.

"They're in the suite 1345 on the 13th floor." said the clerk. "I assume you're friends of theirs?"

"Uh...yes." Biff nodded.

"I see." The clerk nodded before eying the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to them, like uh, right away." said Daniel.

"Okay, have fun." the clerk said as he went back to work.

Mar 3Biff then turned to the gang and nodded.

"13th floor, gang." He announced. "Let's go."

The kids then got into the elevator and went upstairs. Unfortunately for them, it took an effort to fit Jabber in the elevator as well, rendering them all squished. As soon as they elevator got onto the 13th floor, the Neptunes were squished into a large, rectangular prism.

"Sheesh, and I thought sleeping in the car was tight..." the shark remarked as he and the others started walking down the halls.

"Tell me about it." Daniel said, finding himself to be as flat as a sheet of paper.

As they walked down the hallway, they saw Shaggy and Scooby emerging from their room, intending to head down to the hotel restaurant.

Shaggy and Scooby were on their way to the elevators when they saw the Neptunes emerge from one of them, squished into a large rectangular prism.

"Raggy, rook!" Scooby pointed to the kids.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "Either somebody is sculpting the most colorful pillar, or we have encountered the infamous Neptunes."

"Ri think it's re latter." Scooby said as he recognized the Neptunes as they struggled to get back in shape.

"I suppose you're right, old buddy." Shaggy nodded as he recognized his cousin Clam. "Cousin Clam, Jabber and their buddies. They must be here to apologize to Daph on Shelly's behaviour."

"Only one thing to do!" Scooby proclaimed.

Scooby walked over to the squished Neptunes and poked them lightly with his front toe, causing them to break up and be scattered all over the hallway.

"Gee, thanks Scooby." Jabber smiled as Shaggy walked over to them.

"Yeah, thanks, Scooby." Biff nodded.

"Ro problem." Scooby replied.

"So you guys are here to see Daph, I presume?" Shaggy asked as he joined them.

"Yes, SHELLY is here to apologize for getting y'all into trouble." Biff said as he kissed Shelly's forehead. "Aren't ya, baby?"

Shelly looked up at the duo and nodded. "Yes, I am. Is Daphne here?"

"She's in her room getting ready, we'll take you there." said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Scooby led the Neptunes to the girls' room.

Shaggy then knocked on the door. "Alright Shell, it looks like you're on your own!"

Everybody quickly ran away and left Shelly at the front door by herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Quest and Race had been trying in vain to control the copter as it spirals out of control.

"Race, I don't think I can control this thing!" Dr. Quest grunted.

"You think, doc?!" Race retorted.

Back outside, the henchwomen both fired their lasers at the same time and managed to make the copter explode, rendering Race and Dr. Quest in midair.

"Well...so much for trying to control this blasted copter." Dr. Quest said as he and Race looked down.

Soon, the two men ended up sailing through the sky as they fell towards the sea below.

Just as they were plummeting, a claw grabbed them at the last minute.

"You're not going anywhere." The third henchwoman said as she controls the mechanical claw that grabbed Race and Dr. Quest. "Father needs you both so he can get the information he needs."

"Wait, what?" Dr. Quest asked, confused.

The women then carried the two scientists back to their boss' secret lair for interrogation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Shelly's gonna have to reluctantly swallow her pride if she is going to get back to her mother, and that will have to involve trying not to be mean to Daphne, including apologizing. Will Shelly live up to it, or will her arrogance get in the way? Stay tuned.**


	4. A Temporary True (or Not)

**SHELLY'S POV**

This was the moment I wished would never happen since a few minutes ago: I had to swallow my pride and make a truce with my new arch-enemy, Daphne Blake.

"Here goes nothing." I thought after that pencilneck and his dog left me in front of the door to the redhead's room.

I heard footsteps approaching, and the door opened up to reveal none other than Daphne aka, the Parade of Evil.

"Well, well, well..." she glared at me. "...look at what the dog dragged in!"

"That's because I never wanted to follow him here!" I retorted.

"What do you want, Shelly?" asked my nemesis.

I swear that if we weren't in the hotel right now, I would certainly take my shot at strangling the witch right in front of me, what with the mocking tone in her voice and that insincere smile on her face.

I swallowed deeply, ready to spit out those painful words. "D-d-Daphne...I...I wanted to say that...I...I...I...might want your help to get home..."

I was so gonna wash my mouth out after this.

Daphne nodded as I spit out those painful words. "I've thought you'd never ask."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You know I want nothing more than to see you returned home safe and sound so that I don't have to see you again." She said, and I'd bet that she added in the last remark just to pull my chain. "So my friends and I are going to help you all get home."

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd actually do that?"

"Sure." Blake smiled.

She smiled, but I still didn't trust her and I figured there was probably a double meaning in that.

"Anyways, I gotta go now." She then said to me and with that, she closed the door, though I swear it felt like she was slamming the door in my face.

I walked back to the others to tell them what had happened.

"So, how did it go?" Biff smirked at me.

As much as I love him, I hate it when he gets all smug with me.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"I...I...apologized!" I reluctantly said.

"You, apologized?" that pencil-necked loser, Clamhead laughed.

"Yeah, you can't even spell the word, 'apologize'!" Jabber laughed along. "Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!"

"Don't be silly you guys, I'm sure Shelly can spell." said Bubbles. "She can spell much better than I can."

"It's a figure of speech, Bubbles." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Oh Shelly, I'm so proud of you!" Biff said as he hugged me and started kissing my whole face.

Even though Biff is my boyfriend, I was still disgusted by the way he was kissing my whole face.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's eat!" Shaggy exclaimed before he, Scooby, Clamhead, and Jabber zoomed off.

Finally, I was free from those chuckleheads, except two, of course.

"So what should we do now?" I asked Biff.

"Well, I think Daniel and Bubbles have somewhere to go, don't you?" Biff turned to my best friend and her crush.

"Uh, we do?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Of course you do!" Biff said as he threw both Daniel and Bubbles into the elevator. "Now go and do...whatever it is you're going to do!"

As soon as the elevator closed, Biff carried me onto a long chair near the elevators and put me on his lap.

He began to smirk, "Alone at last..."

"About time, too." I sighed and smiled.

He put his hand on the back of my hair and we started making out like crazy. I absolutely love it when this happens.

* * *

 **NOBODY'S POV**

Downstairs in the restaurant, Shaggy, Clamhead, and their respective pets were chowing down a storm to keep up their strength for the contest tonight.

"I suppose that's that for Shelly." Clam remarked.

"Yeah, like what a big meanie." Shaggy gulped down some food.

"I know, she's a total diva." Clamhead laughed.

"And it really ain't helping her, either." Jabberjaw chuckled.

The goofy foursome started laughing.

"Oh, well." Shaggy said after they calmed down. "Let's not think too much about that meanie and focus on the party at hand, guys."

"Yeah, like this scrumpdittilyumpcious food." Jabber said as he wolfed down a whole plate of food.

"That's true, old buddy!" Clamhead nodded. "So Cousin Shaggy, you guys excited for the contest tonight?"

"Nervous but excited." Shaggy replied.

"Nervous I can understand..." Clamhead chomped another burger. "After all, the Hex Girls are a top-selling eco-goth band."

"Boy Velma's right," Shaggy gulped, "We don't have a chance on winning that money."

"Maybe we can help you guys win." suggested Jabber. "After all, we are a band ourselves and actually can play music, so if there are more musicians who can perform and sing, we might beat them."

"With Daphne performing with you guys, I'm sure Shelly will do something to hog the spotlight, competing with Daphne in the process, and end up ruining your act." Jabber said.

"Looks like you and Scooby are gonna have to keep a sharp eye out for any of her nasty tricks, Jabber." Shaggy remarked.

"No problem Shaggy, I am a certifiable eagle-eyed shark!" Jabber boasted. "I can spot a disaster from miles away!"

"Me too." Scooby added.

"Then it's settled." Clam said. "Jabber and Scooby are going to keep an eye on Shelly during practice and the performance."

"We sure will!" The two talking animals saluted.

"Yeah, we'll make sure Shelly lives up to what she said about giving us some respect!" Jabber added.

Everyone nodded as Shaggy checked his watch.

"Like, I think we should finish up and get to practice, guys." He suggested.

"Oh yes, I'm sure we're going to be having plenty of practice." Clam nodded.

After finishing the last of their meal, the four got up with Clamhead slamming his hand on the table, as if he was a judge or a speaker cracking the gavel to finish a court or legislative session.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Quest and Race woke up after having been left unconscious following their encounter with Dr. Zin's three henchwomen.

Mar 11Things were blurry, until the view finally cleared up. It was Dr. Zin's henchmen.

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead." said the first woman.

"Huh? Wh-where am I?" Dr. Quest asked groggily.

"You're in our base." The first woman replied.

"And we've captured you!" the second one added. "But don't take our word for it..."

The three henchwomen made way for Dr. Zin, who had approached the duo.

"Dr. Zin!" Dr. Quest exclaimed.

"You were expecting maybe, Arsenio Hal?" Dr. Zin smirked.

"What do you want this time?" Race demanded.

"Oh, simple." Dr. Zin smiled. "Getting my hands on your car. It has the technology I must get my hands on."

"But why kidnap us?" Dr. Quest demanded.

"Because you fools created it!" barked Zin. "And the only way I can get to that car is if the creators lead me to it!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" asked Race. "We'll never be pawns in your evil plan!"

"Not at all." Dr. Quest agreed. "You'll never make us give up information that you could use for your own evil purposes!"

"Not even for your kids?" Zin smirked as he turned on his computer monitor to show Jonny, Hadji, and Jessie hog-tied and gagged in a dark, scary room.

"Jonny! Hadji!" Dr. Quest gasped.

"Jessie..." Race gasped. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, Zin!"

"After you've given me the information!" Zin demanded. "And if you try to cross me, I'll have my guards destroy them, one-by-one!"

Dr. Quest and Race shared a look with each other.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want, just please leave our kids alone." Dr. Quest sighed.

"Good!" Zin smirked. "Now get to work at once!"

"Yes sir." The duo said.

After Dr. Zin left, Race turned to Dr. Quest.

"Doc! What do you think you're doing? You just surrendered our life's work to Dr. Zin!" Race whispered angrily.

"I know, but we have to save Jonny, Hadji, and Jessie, so I really had no choice." Dr. Quest whispered back.

"Well, I certainly hope you've got an idea on how to break us out of this place." Race grumbled. "Because I ain't spending all day holed up in this hole."

Zin's guards then pointed their laser guns right at the duo, in order to make them get to work.

Dr. Quest gulped as they got down to business. "I'm counting on it..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we've seen things from Shelly's POV, and I'm proud to have done it. Be on the lookout for more chapters from other characters' perspectives, cause I really like it.**

 **As for the Quests and Bannons, looks like they're in a sticky situation once again. Can they escape Zin's clutches and recover their car? Stay tuned.**


	5. Trapped Like a Family of Rats

Meanwhile, Dr. Quest and Race had been finishing up on their work.

"Hurry up, you slugs!" barked Jenny Zin, Dr. Quest's eldest daughter. "Father hates waiting more than he hates you!"

"We're working as fast as we can!" said Race.

"Well, work faster!" snapped Jenny.

Race scoffed but didn't say another word.

"Don't worry Race, I'll think of something..." whispered Dr. Quest.

"I hope you do, doc." Race muttered under his breath. "Because that's five years of research down the drain."

* * *

While our heroes had been working, the Neptunes and Mystery Inc. were having a meeting at the place where the festival was taking place, to discuss their big performance.

"So Shag told us that you guys are interested in joining our group to perform in the band competition." Fred said to Biff.

"We sure are." Biff nodded. "We figured that if we can't sign up for the contest, we could be in your act."

"Yeah, like, rock on brah!" Daniel raised his fist.

"Sounds good with me." Daphne said, though there was a tone of uncertainty in her voice. "I mean, the more the merrier."

"I'm sure you and Shelly will make beautiful music together, Daphne." Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah, sure." Shelly scoffed, not liking the sound of the idea one bit.

"Now all we need to do is think of something we play together." said Fred. "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

"I've got an idea!" Bubbles raised her hand. "Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Choose me! Choose me!"

"Anyone at all?" Fred looked at his friends.

"Me! Me! Me!" Bubbles kept her hand raised.

"Come on, don't be shy..." Fred said in a singsong voice.

"PICK ME!" Bubbles screamed.

"How about you, Bubbles?" Fred pointed to Bubbles.

Bubbles instantly perked up. "I would happy to go, Freddy. I suggest we make a psychedelic hippie song about being there for each other when we are scared."

"Don't be yourself Bubbles, that'll never work!" Shelly scoffed.

"I think it sounds like a great idea." said Daphne.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Shaggy said. "In fact, it's just like Scoob and I when we're in the middle of a mystery where we're there for each other whenever we're being chased by a monster or ghost."

"Or when Velma drops her glasses or breaks them when we are looking for clues, I'm there to guide her." Marcie added.

"And when one of us is kidnapped by the ghost, we pull together and don't stop until we find the victim!" Velma remarked.

"Not to mention that we have stuck together since we got lost at sea." Biff finished. "I think a song like that would work perfectly!"

"Then, that's what we are doing!" Fred exclaimed.

The group moved quick to get their instruments ready, leaving Shelly fuming as she realized that she's been overruled by the others, who clearly liked Daphne's idea.

"That orange-haired tramp, Daphne humiliated me again!" she thought. "Well, if I'm gonna be singing at that contest tonight, I'm gonna be flying solo! I've gotta make sure that Blake doesn't steal my spotlight! But how?"

She paused her lips to think of something, and then her lips formed into a mischievous smile.

"That should do it." She nodded at herself. "That Blake girl better watch out, because she doesn't know the wrath of Shelly Sandez."

Shelly then left the scene, though unbeknownst to her, Jabber and Scooby, who were busy setting up the keyboard nearby, were watching her like a talking dog and shark assigned to keep an eye on her.

"Rye sure don't like rat rmile on her face, Rabber." Scooby said as he turned to Jabber.

"Me neither, especially with that last remark she said about Daphne having to watch out and not knowing her wrath." Jabber nodded in agreement. "I may be a shark, not have ultrasonic hearing, and am a distance away from her, but I can practically read her mind."

"Re better warn Raphne." Scooby suggested.

"Lead the way, Scooby-Doo!" Jabberjaw proclaimed.

"Yes, sir!" Scooby saluted before he picked up the shark and ran to his redhead friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Biff and Fred were unloading some instruments from the Neptunemobile when Fred noticed the flashing red light on the dash board.

"Say Biff, what's that flashing light on your car?" He asked.

"Beats me." Biff shrugged. "It's been flashing like that since this morning."

"Hmmm...mind if I take a closer look at it?" Fred asked. "Marcie and the Dinkley sisters know something about fixing cars, so they should be able to figure out what's going on with that flashing light."

A minute later, he returned with the three.

"What's up, Freddy?" Velma asked Biff. "Fred told us that you needed our help on your car."

"There's some flashing, red light constantly beeping and I don't know why." Biff explained. "Could you girls help me?"

"No problemo, Biffy! The Brainiac Trio is on the case!" Madelyn saluted.

The girls then crouched down to get to work.

While the girls had been working, Biff and Fred had a little conversation.

"So Biff, what's it like having Shelly as a girlfriend?" Fred asked him. "I mean, it can't be that easy with someone so bossy and mean."

"No, it's not." Biff admitted.

"Then, what is it in Shelly that you saw that makes her worthwhile?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, but something about her just makes me see how wonderful she truly is." Biff replied.

"How wonderful could anyone like that be?" Fred rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, the Brainiac Trio were hard at work trying to figure out the cause of the flashing red light.

"Find anything yet, ladies?" asked Velma.

"Nope, not yet." Marcie shook her head.

"Maybe we could check an owner's manual?" suggested Madelyn.

"Don't be ridiculous, Maddie, there's no manual." Velma said as she kept looking.

Shaggy, Fred and Biff shared a look with each other.

"The car does look futuristic to me." Shaggy offered. "And besides, I read on the news that one Dr. Quest is still trying to find a missing invention."

"Two!" Madelyn corrected him. "Two inventions went missing!"

"Do you think this is one of the inventions that went missing?" Marcie asked her friends.

"It couldn't be!" said Velma. "Could it?"

The group all shared a look and shrugged.

"It's a possibility." Fred said.

"Then, how do you explain the futuristic-look of the car?" Madelyn pointed out.

Velma observed the car. "Wait a minute! Didn't the missing inventions get reported around the same time that the Neptune's were reported missing?"

"Right!" Marcie snapped her fingers. "And the Neptune's went missing after they found the car and the teleporting remote! So..."

Velma gasped. "This IS the missing car!"

"Dun, dun, duuunnnn!" Madelyn chanted.

Marcie smirked, "That's my girl."

"Well, then." Biff said. "That certainly explains how the car ended up showing up on the beach out of thin air and how we ended up at sea all in a sudden."

"Then that beeping noise must be them trying to find it." Fred deduced.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" asked Marcie. "We can't just keep the car, and we have to compete in the contest tonight."

"I think the best thing we can do is wait until Dr. Quest finds it." said Biff. "Now come on, let's get ready."

"Right." Everyone else all nodded.

* * *

Back in Dr. Zin's lair, Dr. Quest racked up a plan for their escape.

"Okay Race, remember, we can't have Zin or his minions suspect anything, so leave the talking to me." said Dr. Quest.

"Got it!" Race gave a thumbs up.

Just then, Zin came back with his daughters.

"So Dr. Quest, have you finished?" the evil scientist asked.

"Yes, we have." Dr. Quest nodded.

"You have you want now, so let our kids go!" Race demanded.

"As soon as you show me what you boys got." Dr. Zin retorted.

Dr. Quest and Race took them to the workplace, where they showed Dr. Zin a red and orange version of their previous futuristic car.

"Here it is, doc." said Dr. Quest.

Dr. Zin leaned in to take a closer look before he nodded in approval.

"Excellent." He smiled. "I knew that with your talent at my disposal, I can get the things I needed for world domination!"

"Now let us and our kids go!" Dr. Quest demanded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Dr. Zin smirked.

Race and the doctor glared right at Zin.

"Anaya! Melaka! Jenny!" Zin shouted to his three daughters. "Bring the brats back to their daddy's!"

Zin's daughters came along, holding Jonny, Hadji, and Jessie hostage.

"Dad!" the kids exclaimed.

"Okay, you have what you want, so let us go!" Dr. Quest demanded.

Just then, Zin's daughters aimed their bazookas right at Team Quest.

Zin chuckled. "Oh please. You didn't think I'd actually let you go, did you? I'm Dr. Zin! The world's greatest mastermind, and future world dictator! Girls! Take them away!"

Dr. Quest rolled his eyes towards Race, giving him a look that says "Just go along with it. I was anticipating this to happen."

Race nodded and didn't say anything while the sisters pushed them.

Soon enough, the entire Quest and Bannon families were dangling inside a cage above a vat of acid.

"Well Quest Family, looks like I've finally beaten you!" Zin exclaimed. "Once I release your cage into the vat of acid, you're all doomed!"

"Can we take a vote on that?" Hadji gulped.

"Of course not." Jenny said. "What do you expect?"

"And now, Quest! Time to say goodbye!" Zin manically laughed as he pulled the lever and released the cage containing our heroes.

"I guess this is it." Jonny thought to himself as he and company fell into the vat.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like this could be the end of Team Quest! Will Jonny and his family escape Dr. Zin's dastardly clutches, and what is Shelly up to? Looks like you'll have to stay tuned for the concluding chapter, which is the next one.**


	6. Shelly Sabotages

Jonny and company dropped down into the vat as Dr. Zin pulled the lever.

"Well everyone, this is it!" Jonny gulped. "Hadji, there's something I've gotta tell you..."

"What is it, buddy?" Hadji asked his foster brother.

"You know that sweater you knitted for me last Christmas? I burned it!" Jonny blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Hadji said angrily.

Jonny stammered. "It was so sloppy done and awful, I couldn't..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Hadji grabbed Jonny's neck and started choking him.

"Now cut it out, you two!" Race shouted as he tried to physically separate the two boys.

While that was happening, Jessie had a sudden burst of intuitive insight, a bright idea you might say. She took the ruby off of Hadji's turban and tossed it right outside the cage. The ruby started bouncing back and forth around the lab, until it knocked over the vat of acid and created a large hole surrounding the Zin's.

"Oh crap..." Jenny deadpanned.

The Zin family screamed as they fell down the acid hole to the bottom of the lair.

As that was happening, Jonny and company managed to land on the side of the vat and then slid down onto the floor that was intact.

This caused them to crash into a wall and the cage to break, freeing Team Quest from their prison.

"Boy, that was a close one." Race remarked. "I saw my whole flash before my very eyes, and boy do I got some problems."

Hadji picked up his ruby and put it back on his hat. "Come on, let's go!"

The Quest Family ran to the car they built to escape. As soon as they all hopped on the car, they all buckled up.

"Hang on, everyone!" Dr. Quest shouted as he started the engine.

He stepped on the gas pedals and the car began to fly into the wild blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Neptunes and Mystery Inc. were busy with their band practice.

"Okay gang, this is it." said Fred. "If we don't win this prize money, we'll probably never compete again."

"I just wanna get on with this so we can go back to solving mysteries at home." Velma deadpanned.

Just then, Madelyn came running in all excited.

"Guys, guys, guys!" she squealed. "The Hex Girls are on their way backstage! Come on, let's wish them luck!"

"Right behind you, sis!" Velma followed her sister.

The Brainiac Trio made their way towards the door, leaving the others to their practice.

"Okay gang, let's get down to practicing." said Fred.

"Uh Fred? Not to bug ya or nothing, dude, but like, where is our lead singer?" asked Daniel.

"Daphne is in her dressing room warming up her voice," Fred replied. "She said she'll be here in a minute."

"Okay." Daniel nodded.

At that same time, Daphne was warming up her voice in the dressing room, not knowing that Shelly was right outside, ready to start her evil scheme.

She knocked on the door and disguised her voice. "Oh Daphne...it's Velma. We need you to help us unload some equipment right now. Please come out!"

There was a groan from inside, and then Daphne replied, "I'll be there in a moment."

Shelly snickered as she prepared for the big act in her scheme, unaware that Scooby and Jabber were watching her nearby.

"What's she doing?" Jabber whispered to Scooby.

"Rye don't know." Scooby shrugged.

Daphne walked outside of the door, not knowing that she accidentally slammed Shelly into the wall.

"Velma?" Daphne asked as she looked around, not seeing Shelly in the process.

After another look-around, she then shrugged before returning to her room and closed the door.

Scooby and Jabber looked on as Shelly groaned before lifting herself out of the wall.

As soon as she became unflattend, Shelly went into Daphne's dressing room and saw some sort of mouth spray on her desk.

She opened up a small vial of some liquid. "This should stop Blakey from stealing my thunder..." She thought as she slipped the strange liquid into the bottle.

Scooby and Jabber shared a look with each other.

"That doesn't look good, Scooby." Jabber said.

"Ri know." Scooby nodded in agreement. "Re've better ro something."

"And I have just the plan to stop the plan from succeeding." Jabber said.

Back over the ocean, the Quests were continuing on with their flight to find the missing car.

Guess what kids? We are almost at Australia!" Dr. Quest said to the kids. "Nothing but smooth sailing from in on out here."

Just then, something hit the car from behind.

"Way to jinx it, dad!" Jonny deadpanned.

"Let me guess: The Zins are on our tail, huh?" Race asked.

Jonny turned around and saw the Zin's in a copter, shooting lasers at them. "Bingo!"

"Well, so much for trying to find our car at peace." Dr. Quest said.

"On the plus side, we can use this car to defend ourselves." Jessie pointed out.

"Right." Dr. Quest nodded. "Brace yourselves!"

He turned the car back and started shooting lasers from the car in retaliation.

A firefight soon broke out between the Zins and the Quests, and neither side seems to be gaining ground in the battle.

"Rats!" Dr. Quest exclaimed. "We need something powerful enough to stop them..."

"I've got it!" Race snapped his fingers.

He then pulled a lever to the highest level and zapped the Zin helicopter, causing it to disintergrate and leave the Zin's in midair.

"Aw nuts." Jenny deadpanned.

"Not again..." Zin screamed as he and his daughters fell into the water.

Watching the Zins falling down into the ocean below, Race whistled.

"Hopefully, that'll be the last we see of them." Dr. Quest remarked.

"Now to get to Australia!" Race proclaimed as they continued to go down under.

* * *

Meanwhile, the contest was just about ready, and the gang was making some finishing touches.

"Alright, gang." Fred announced as they did the last of the tuning of their instruments. "We're all set for the big moment."

"Now we just need to wait for Daph to finish." Shaggy added.

Inside the dressing room, Daphne was getting ready to sing.

She reached for her water bottle. "Just one more dose of this, and I'll be singing like an angel!"

Daphne then drank the bottle.

Nearby, Shelly snickered.

"Oh, is she going to break her voice." She thought to herself before taking a drink from the bottle she snatched from Daphne's table while she wasn't looking. "Now for me to become the star of the show!"

She cleared her throat to warm up her voice and was singing like an angel.

"La..." she sang. "Look out Australia! Here comes the talented and angelic, Shelly Sanchez! Ready to dazzle the crowd, be envied by the girls, and break the hearts of many boys!"

It was eventually time for them to perform on stage.

"Okay gang, we're on!" said Freddy. "Come on, let's break a leg!"

"I don't want to break anybody's leg, Freddy, I want to win the music contest." said Bubbles.

Fred sighed. "Let's just go!"

"But wait, where's Daphne?" asked Shaggy. "I don't see her anywhere..."

"Daphne can't come." A voice said, and everyone turned and saw Shelly walking towards them.

"Oh no?" Biff asked. "How come?"

"Oh, she asked me to fill in for her, because she's developed a sore throat." Shelly said.

Shaggy shared a look with Clam, Scooby and Jabber.

Scooby immediately gave him a gesture that says, "Don't worry, Raggy. Re've got it covered."

Shaggy and Clam both raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"Oh, that's a shame." Bubbles remarked. "I'm sure the two of you could have made such beautiful music together."

"Well, since it's almost our time to perform, this will have to do." Fred said as the Hex Girls just finished performing on stage, receiving cheers from the audience.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, here they are...THE MEDDLING KIDS!" said the announcer.

The kids got onstage, ready to perform for their audience.

As they set up their instruments and prepared, Shelly smiled at herself, glad that her plan is working out as planned.

The music started playing, ready for her to sing.

She cleared her throat. "When danger used to come around, I would fall right to the ground, it's true..."

* * *

Backstage, Scooby and Jabberjaw were trying to find Daphne.

"I hope she's in her room like we told her to, Scooby." Jabber said.

"One way to find out!" Scooby proclaimed.

They walked over to Daphne's dressing room and knocked at the door.

"Daphne!" Scooby said. "Daphne!"

"Don't come in here..." Daphne said from inside.

"Don't worry, it's us." Jabber said. "Scooby and me."

"Come on, we need you!" Scooby pleaded.

Daphne still didn't come out, which was starting to test their patience.

"That's it! We're coming in!" Jabberjaw shouted as he slammed the door open.

The duo then barged into the room and they were in for quite a shocker.

Their eyes popped right out of their sockets. "HOLY TOLEDO!"

"Raphne, are rou rokay?" Scooby asked.

Daphne turned around and revealed that her face was red and puffy.

"Yikes!" Scooby jumped into Jabber's arms.

"Whoa! Daphne what happened to you?!" asked Jabber.

"I..." Daphne said before her voice broke and she started sobbing.

Scooby put his hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Rawww..."

"Come on Daph, tell us what happened." Jabber gently told her.

"Well..." Daphne sniffed, "I was continuing on with my...practice...when my voice started to break..."

Scooby nodded. "Yeah, and then..."

Daphne continued. "Then, I started to get itchy and my eyes started watering, and...and..."

"And what?!" asked the animals.

"And that's when I looked into the mirror..." Daphne gestured towards the mirror.

"Don't worry Daphne, it's not that bad..." Jabber grinned nervously.

Daphne just continued to sob harder.

"Rit must be rer allergies ro seafood." Scooby said.

"Shelly's gone too far this time." Jabber shook his head. "She definitely crossed the line."

"Well what do we do?" asked Scooby. "She's already performing now."

Jabber thought for a while before coming up with an idea.

"I know what we're gonna do." He said. "Follow me!"

* * *

Back outside, the gang was just about wrapping up their performance.

Shelly finished the song. "...oh I can do anything, as long as I'm with you..."

The audience cheered for the kids as they walked backstage.

"Alright! Give it up for the Meddling Kids!" shouted the emcee. "Now, we're gonna have a little intermission while we tally the votes, so take a little break and don't go away!"

Everyone looked upbeat as they walked backstage.

"Dude! That was like, so epic!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Oh Danny, you were so wonderful!" Bubbles said as she hugged Daniel and kissed his cheek.

"We sure brought down the house, gang." Fred said.

"Oh yes indeed." Biff agreed as he and Fred high-fived each other.

As they did so, Shaggy and Clam gathered together and were looking worried.

"Hey guys, is something wrong?" Madelyn asked them.

"Oh, uh...we're just anxious about the score, that's all." Clam quickly said.

"Ah, don't worry." Madelyn said. "You guys did well. I'm sure of it."

She then turned and left to join her sisters and Shaggy and Clam turned to face each other.

"Like, it's not just the final score that worries me, Clam." Shaggy said quietly. "I'm worried about Daph. I hope she's doing okay."

"And our pets haven't returned either." Clamhead added. "We'd better go looking for them."

At that same time, Biff and Shelly were talking about the performance.

"Oh Shelly, you sang just like an angel, as always." he told her.

"Oh Biffy, you're so sweet." Shelly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Now, give mommy a kiss."

"Why...sure." Biff said as he and Shelly drew their lips closer.

The two young lovers then shared a tender, loving kiss.

"Oh Shelly..." somebody said from behind.

Biff and Shelly then broke the kiss, much to Shelly's annoyance.

"What is it now? I'm in the middle of something very important!" Shelly said as she turned around.

Facing them were Bubbles and Daniel, who were smiling.

"Aww..." Bubbles batted her eyelashes. "You and Biff two look so cute together, Shelly."

Shelly placed a hand on her hips. "Don't you guys have somewhere else to go for your own private moment?"

"Not that I can think of." Bubbles giggled.

Shelly rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Come on Bubbles, maybe we can have some quality time of our own." Daniel said as he grabbed Bubbles' hand. "We had better leave these lovebirds alone."

Bubbles nodded as Daniel tugged her away, leaving Shelly and Biff alone again.

"So...where were we?" Shelly asked.

"Right here!" Biff said in a suave tone.

He carried her to a bench where they continued their canoodling. Just when they were about to get really good, somebody tapped on Shelly's shoulder again.

She turned around. "Bubbles! You promised to leave us alo-"

It wasn't Bubbles. It was none other than Scooby Doo and Jabberjaw.

"Hiya Shelly!" Jabber waved his fin at her.

"Oh, it's you two." Shelly deadpanned. "I thought it was someone I could actually tolerate."

"What can we do for you guys?" Biff asked.

"We just wanted to say that you guys were fantastic out there, and to show you that, we brought you something as a token of our affection..." Jabber explained.

"Oh really?" Shelly raised an eyebrow. "What could you have possibly brought me? Especially since you two don't have pockets, and can't buy anything!"

Scooby took out the object as he said, "Rit's ris!"

Shelly gasped when she saw the object Scooby was holding, and Biff raised an eyebrow.

It was none other than some kind of shiny jewelry box.

"Rada!" Scooby sang.

"There's a very special trinket in this box!" said Jabber. "Go ahead and open it!"

Shelly grabbed the box and started to open it.

"You know boys, I think I might have been slightly wrong about you..." she smirked.

"I'm not so sure about this Shelly..." Biff said skeptically.

"Oh, come on, Biff." Shelly said. "Just let me open this jewelry box, okay?"

She then opened the jewelry box, but nothing in the creation of mankind could prepare for what was about to happen next.

A whole bunch of ink splattered Shelly in the face, theb, she was spritzed by a large hush of water, and a boxing glove punched her face and caused her to fall to the floor. The two animals began to laugh.

Biff gasped. "Jumpin jellyfish! Shelly, are you okay?"

Shelly groaned and didn't say a single word as she laid on the floor.

Biff then turned to the two animals and asked, "What the heck was that for?!"

"That should teach that selfish witch for spiking Daphne's water!" Jabber said.

"Reah!" Scooby nodded in agreement. "You should've seen Raphne's face when re went ro check ron her backstage!"

"Well that's no excuse to hurt Shelly as well!" Biff retorted. "Besides, Daphne's face cant be that bad."

Both Jabber and Scooby narrowed their eyes.

"Rou don't know Raphne." Scooby said.

Before Biff could reply, Shaggy, Clamhead, Fred and Daphne walked over to join them, the former three obviously furious.

"Look what has happened to Daphne!" Clam said to Biff.

"OH MY GOD!" Biff shouted. "It's hideous! Get that away from me!"

"Told ya!" Scooby deadpanned.

Fred turned to Shaggy and Clam and nodded, and the cousins moved to escort Daphne back to her room.

"Normally, I would give Shelly a lecture, but I can see that she's a little tied up." Biff remarked.

"Well, when she wakes up, tell her that this is the last time we allow her to perform with us." Fred frowned.

"Believe it or not, I think my little snookums would love that." Biff remarked as he picked Shelly up.

"Guys! Guys!" Madelyn ran up to the gang. "They're finished tallying the votes! We're gonna find out who won!"

Everyone else arched their eyebrows.

"We better take a look." Fred suggested.

The announcer opened the envelope. "And the winner is..."

There was a large drumroll and people who had their fingers crossed.

"...THE HEX GIRLS!" the announcer finished.

"Awww..." Scooby's ears dropped.

"Rats!" Jabberjaw snapped his flippers.

"Hooray!" Velma and Madelyn cheered.

"Well, so much for Shelly's plans to become a star." Fred said to Biff.

"Better not tell her when she wakes up." Daniel remarked. "How are we gonna home now? It's not like some miracle is gonna appear right out of the sky or nothing..."

Just then, some sort of strange flying object that looked exactly like the Neptunes' car appeared in the sky.

"Zoinks! Look at that!" Shaggy pointed to the sky. "It's a UFO!"

In the same time, the Quests have pinpointed the exact location of the missing car and is fast approaching the location.

"Okay everybody, we are now descending into the location of our missing car." said Dr. Quest.

"When it comes to air travel, we know you have no choice whatsoever, but thanks again for choosing Air Quest." Jessie deadpanned.

Soon, the car was slowly descending towards the ground.

The Quests and the Bannons unboarded the vehicle and saw their original one.

"Here it is!" Race exclaimed. "Now, how are we gonna get it back to the lab?"

At that very moment, the Neptunes and Mystery Inc were running right towards Team Quest and the cars. Jabberjaw was carrying the unconscious Shelly in his fins.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He wondered.

"Yeah, what are you doing with our car?" asked Clamhead.

The Quests turned around and saw the two groups walking towards them.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Jonny remarked.

"Hey! You're Dr. Benton Quest, the famous scientist!" Marcie pointed out as she saw the doctor.

"That I am." Dr. Quest nodded.

"Wowsers! We get to meet the Hex Girls and Dr. Quest!" Madelyn exclaimed. "Is this a great story arc or what?"

"Anyways, what is a famous scientist like you doing here near our car?" Biff asked.

"Your car? This is our car, kid!" Race corrected Biff. "It went missing a week and a half ago, and we've been trying to track it down, along with our missing teleporter, and it would appear that you kids have found it for us."

"Tell me about it, man." Daniel folded his arms. "We've been lost at sea for weeks, brah, with no way to get back home."

"And what makes you think we'll hand this car over to you, doc?" Biff folded his arms.

"Because I created it and I've been looking for it!" Dr. Quest retorted. "That's why!"

"Well can you at least take us home?" asked Biff.

"Yeah." Clam added. "We've been lost at sea after we found this car, and the least we could do is get home safe and sound."

"Sure." Dr. Quest nodded. "Just fly right by our side and you'll be home in no time."

"Fly?" asked the Neptunes.

"Of course, it's a hovercar too." Race nodded. "Not only does the car work as a speedboat, it can fly too."

Biff turned to the rest of the group. "I wonder how come we didn't figure that out early on?"

"Maybe you should've checked, dude." Daniel deadpanned.

"Well anyways, let's get this show on the sky!" Clamhead exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've gotta get home." Jabberjaw added as he put the unconscious Shelly into the car.

"Tell me about it." Biff nodded.

The Neptunes got into the car and bid their friends a bittersweet farewell.

"Well guys, it looks like this is goodbye." said Biff. "Thanks for trying to help us."

"Like anytime, man." said Shaggy.

"It was great helping you guys out, even if Shelly has to ruin everything." Fred deadpanned.

"Don't worry, she won't remember a thing when she wakes up." Biff said as he kissed Shelly's forehead.

"So long, Mystery Incorporated." Jabber smiled.

"So long, Neptunes." Scooby waved goodbye. "We'll miss you."

"Well, most of you at least." Velma rolled her eyes.

Team Quest and the Neptunes then flew off in their futuristic cars and headed back towards the states.

"Do you think we'll ever see those guys again?" asked Fred.

"In retrospect, hopefully not." Velma deadpanned. "Now come on, let's get Daphne's allergy medicine."

Everyone else nodded as they got moving.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay. Just one more chapter and then this saga can finally come to an end.**


	7. No Place Like Home

Eventually, Team Quest and the Neptunes finally ended up back in good old Crystal Cove.

"Well kids, here we are!" Dr. Quest proclaimed. "Home sweet home!"

Bubbles sighed. "It's so good to be back!"

"Come on Jab, let's race home!" Clamhead said as he jumped out of the car.

"Right behind ya, buddy!" Jabber said as he ran after his pal.

"So doc, what about the car?" Biff asked Dr. Quest.

"Yeah, you gonna take it back to your lab or something?" Daniel added.

"Well, we're gonna do a few more experiments and research on the vehicle." Dr. Quest said after scratching his head.

"Oh, okay then." said Biff as he got out of the car, carrying the sleepy Shelly. "I guess this is, goodbye then."

"Yeah, I'm really gonna miss this car..." Bubbles sighed.

"Me too, brah." Daniel added. "See ya, Quest dudes."

"Yeah, see you." Clam waved his hand at the Quests.

Team Quest attached the blue car to their red one and flew right back home to Honolulu.

"Well gang, we've made it back home! Guess we'd better get back to our families and let them know we're here!" said Biff.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Bubbles jumped for joy. "I can't wait to see my mommy and daddy!"

"I'm sure mine are looking forward to see me as well." Daniel nodded.

"So are mine!" Clamhead added. "Well, see ya guys!"

"See ya!" the others waved goodbye to Clamhead and Jabberjaw.

"Catch you later, brah!" Daniel fist bumped Biff.

"See ya, Daniel!" Biff waved goodbye to Daniel, before putting Shelly in Bubbles' arms. "Sweet dreams my little Shelly."

Biff gave Shelly a kiss on the cheek and walked home to his family.

"Come on Shelly, let's go home!" Bubbles whispered as she carried Shelly home.

Shelly groaned as Bubbles began carrying her home.

* * *

 **CLAMHEAD'S POV**

Jabberjaw and I finally made it to our beautiful home. It had been nearly two weeks since we last saw it. I rang the doorbell.

"I hope Mom and dad are home." I told my best buddy.

"Nyah, so do I." Jabber added.

Our hearts were pounding as we heard footsteps coming from inside the house. Just then, the door opened and it was none other than my parents.

Pop gasped. "Son?"

My mouth opened wide. "Mom...dad!"

I ran up to my parents and hugged them tight. We were so overjoyed to be reunited at last.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Jab said as he picked us up and gave us a shark-hug.

It was probably the happiest reunion since I saw my cousin in Australia.

* * *

 **DANIEL'S POV**

As soon as I like, left the car, I walked back to my house, hoping that my mom, Aunt Nani, and little sis would be home. I like, totally missed them.

At the front porch, I rang the doorbell and waited anxiouslly.

Just then, I heard some footsteps and the door opened, to reveal my baby sis, looking all sad and blue.

She looked up and saw me. "Daniel!"

"Lea!" I happily exclaimed, picked her up and snuggled her into my arms. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh my goodness." Lea cried. "I can't believe it!"

"Lea, who is it at the door?" I heard Mom calling from the kitchen.

She walked from the kitchen and saw me and Lea hugging.

"Danny!" she said as tears fell out of her eyes and ran to hug me.

We were hugging at the doorway, and I didn't think they were going to let me in the house.

At this point though, I didn't really care. It wasn't just me, my momma, and my baby sis.

* * *

 **BIFF'S POV**

I made it back to my house and I was really nervous about facing up to my folks. What if they yelled at me? What if they grounded me forever? I was so terrified.

Swallowing, I then rang the doorbell. My father and mother then came out looking all perplexed to see me.

Pop gasped. "Son..."

Before he could finish or recover from his shock, I ran up to him and started kneeling before him.

"Ma, pop, I'm so sorry I left!" I pathetically begged. "I know! You two were probably worried sick! I understand if you want to ground me forever! Go ahead! Yell at me! Forbid me from leaving the house! I'll pay for the new car! I promise!"

Pop started to get a little weirded out. "Son..."

I kept begging. "I'm so sorry! I'll never leave again!"

Pop tried to talk again. "Son, listen to m-"

"I'll never leave home! I'll take care of you when you retire!" I kept kneeling and begging.

"SON!" He shouted. "I'm not gonna yell at you!"

I kept begging. "I'll be the perfect son! I'll...wait, what?"

"You heard me, son." Pop said. "No yelling."

"You're not?" I asked, confused. "I don't understand. I disappeared for days and had you all worried sick. Why?"

Pop sighed. "Because son, we were deeply afraid of losing you forever, and we almost gave up hope. What matters is that you came when our hope was lost, and at least you came back to face up to the music."

"I understand." I sighed. "Look pop, I'm really sorry about all this..."

"You will be more sorry once you get us a new car!" Pop suddenly shouted, but then calmed down. "But, there will time for that. What matters is that your mother and I are just so happy to have you back."

I nodded as we shared a long, family group hug.

"You know, in retrospect, getting lost taught me a valuable lesson..." I said. "I can't run away from my mistakes or problems, I have to confront them and I learned how it would be like if I never saw you again. I love you guys."

"And we love you too, sweetie." Ma said as she joined the hug.

* * *

 **BUBBLES' POV**

I carried my Cousin Shelly all the way home. She was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up. I climbed up the porch to our house and I rang the doorbell. Next thing I knew, my beautiful mommy and my wonderful daddy were standing right before me.

"Bubbles?" Mommy gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" I smiled widely.

"Marylin! Marylin!" Daddy called out. "Come downstairs! You're not gonna believe this!"

I could hear Auntie Mary slowly coming downstairs, and soon, she came into view when she joined Mommy and Daddy at the door, looking like she had been crying for a long time.

"Bubbles?" She asked me before seeing Shelly and gasped. "Baby!"

She ran up and looked down at Shelly, feeling overly joyed to see her once again.

"Shelly!" she sniffled. "The quiero mucho!"

Auntie Marylin picked up Shelly and carried her bridal style upstairs. I stayed behind and snuggled up to my parents. I just wanna stay like this forever. Just me, mommy, and daddy. Perfect.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON**

Marilyn carried Shelly into her room, where she then gently placed her down on her bed.

She tucked Shelly into bed and softly traced every ounce of her beautiful, angelic face.

"You know Shelly, I love you very, very, much..." she whispered. "I know I may not be the greatest mother in the world, but you know that I try to give you everything you want...everything you need...I love you mija..."

Marylin kissed Shelly's forehead and started humming softly to her peacefully sleeping daughter.

 **THE END (bout time too)**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally! This arc is over. Now, Mystery Inc and the Neptunes can solve mysteries in their own towns again. Unfortunately for you guys, we are going to see the Funky Phantom and his friends have a little mystery adventure of his own.**


End file.
